


Necessity of Exile

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: We rejoin the jedi survivors of the Training camp as word comes that the Empire is going to demand Rath Sho be turned over as a deserter.
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	Necessity of Exile

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This was set 1.3 Weeks after the training camp

Necessity of Exile

“I am sorry to ask to see you on such short notice,” the Mrlssti Jedi master said. He was surprised to find himself and Kale asked to meet with the a member of the Jedi council. “However, the Empire is about to file a formal petition asking the Alliance to send you back as a deserter.” The master said looking at him. He felt Kale sitting beside him tense up. “The Jedi will not do that but at the same time we cannot afford to sour relations with the Alliance at this critical time.”

“Then Master Knesos should Rath and I leave Ossus,” Kale said and he was torn on how to react. “At least until the Jedi find the proof to prove the Empire is lying about what happened at the training camp.” He felt better when it became clear Kale just meant a temporary departure.

“Rath Sho must leave but you must stay Kale.” The old master said and then quickly added. “Rath, Kale are the two of you familiar with the Moff Banbl Mnaa and the Mad Arkanian incident.” He knew the story so he nodded but Kale clearly didn’t. “Moff Banbl Mnaa was a high ranking Moff and his sister was the reigning Empress around 1200 years ago.” He glanced over at Kale to see him listening intently. “He was also the head of Black Sun and heavily involved in a slave movement that supposedly sold slaves from lost colonies of extinct and nearly extinct species.”

The Jedi master pulled out a small holo emitter. “They turned out to be genetically engineered fakes the Red Sith for instance were just genetically engineered Myke’s who had their ancient sith ancestry enhanced and the Neti were just Zelosian’s who had their plant attributes greatly increased.” The Jedi Master seemed lost in thought as the Emitter showed the red Sith then a myke then the Neti who looked like humanoid trees and a Zelosian. “The Melodies they claimed were the furthest from the true species being now a polymorphic human off shoot instead of a humanoid that transitioned at different life stages.” Two more images appeared a human which then morphed to have a single fish tail where the lower legs used to be. “Only the Theelin and Kwa subjects could really be called an accurate reaction because..” He stopped and looked at Kale.

“Please Master, what does this have to do with Rath leaving?” Kale asked and he could detect the note of nervousness in Kales voice. He found it strange that he wasn’t bothered he felt secure that whatever this was about it would make sense but Kale was clearly a bit agitated.

“It is important Padawan Lasek trust me,” the avian master said. “They were the creations of Bol Durgachia the so called Mad Arkanian who just a few decades earlier had illegally altered a primitive human people into three mutated subspecies.” The holo emiter showed an image of a three eyed human, a four armed human and a human covered in bony spikes. “The Jedi discovered the source of all this trouble but the Empress refused to believe her brother could be a part of this and convinced her husband to refuse to allow the GA or the Jedi to investigate.” An image of a small furry sentient with a long tail appeared on the holo then. “A group of Jedi 175 in total quit the order and invaded the Moff’s territory exposing him and the mad Arkanian.” He knew the story the response to this event was the Empire closing its’ borders to the Jedi and expanding the Imperial Knights to police the Empire instead of just serving the Emperor. “Unfortunately the Moff and the Arkanian died complicating an already delicate political situation; the exiles led by their leader a Lurmen Jedi master nicknamed Arcady disappeared even as the Galactic Alliance relocated these new genetically engineered species to several potential home worlds.” The old Avian’s eyes lit up then. “The group which came to be known as Arcady’s Paladins still exist and it is to them we will send you Rath.”

“Okay that makes sense I guess,” Kale said looking over at him. “But why can’t I go with Rath to these Paladins until....” Kale stopped talking when he put his hand on his shoulder he wanted the old master to continue and Kale relaxed.

“The Paladins operate in secret respecting no boarders they go where they are needed they are not all even force sensitive some are Jedi and some are current and former imperial knights.” The old master said. “You cannot go Kale because they cannot survive without secrecy and only the Jedi council and a few Knights know of them but if you disappear as well then Jedi involvement in his vanishing becomes much easier to see.” He could understand that even though he didn’t like it. “Besides the two you will be working together again very soon as Kale after your trials I believe you should take up the habit of being a Wandering knight like your mother and father before you.” He saw Kale smile but he didn’t understand.

“A wandering Knight is a Jedi who doesn’t stay on Ossus and take missions they just travel around the galaxy letting the force lead them and they often pick up non Jedi companions along the way.” Kale said as an explanation. “Both my parents were wandering Knights that’s how they met.”

“Yes,” the old master said with a smile. “Many often hire ships for transport and I’m sure the Paladins can set you up Rath with a transport ship cover story in the weeks Kale is hear taking his trials.” He glanced over at Kale who was smiling and he realized the old man had thought of nearly everything.

“What about how the Empire will use my disappearance.” He said deciding now was the time to speak up. “If I vanish they will use it to further their lies.” He saw Kale frown but he did not want to be a part of causing more bloodshed. “Would turning me over help prevent that?”

“It would not,” The old master said sadly. “Tasha Baldour’s visions have been disturbingly accurate and no other seer can see more than she has seen.” He sounded grim. “If we turn you over Hapes will accuse the Jedi of siding with the Empire, If we refuse the Empire will accuse us of siding with Hapes.” The old Master looked tired. “Your disappearance will cause the least strife and allow the Jedi to continue trying to mediate though you will have your name dragged through the mud by the Empire can you live with that?”

“I can.” He said and meant it. He knew that some Nagai woudn’t understand him being willing to put aside any considerations of personal honor. “When do I leave to join these Paladins?” He hoped he’d have some time to say good bye to Kale.

“The Empire will file their petition in two days time according to our sources and the ones who will take you to the Paladins will arrive early tomorrow morning.” The old master gave them a sympathetic look. “I suggest you take tonight to say your goodbyes for this parting as it will be a few weeks before you can see each other again.” The avian master began to leave the room when he turned back. “Kale you may tell your parents and Maks Reyal but tell no one else.”

“I didn’t think I’d be able to tell anyone.” Kale said and he sensed the truth of that. The old master looked as if he’d smile if his species could and turned and left chuckling to himself. “I never thought Master Kavi Knesos had a sense of humor he’s always so serious.” Kale turned back to him. “My parents wanted us to join them but if you want we can skip it?”

“No I quiet enjoy your parents and I want to be there when you tell them.” He said meaning it. He’d only see them a few times since getting to Ossus but Kale’s parents accepted him readily enough that he could see where Kale got his open mindedness. He was not looking forward to this separation but he took comfort in the fact it wasn’t forever.

The End.


End file.
